Mirror, Mirror On the Wall
by SlvrTrinity
Summary: If you couldn’t tell by the title, yes, it’s “another” pesky quantum mirror story. However, this one has a little bit of a twist! This is an DanielOther story. There is sex, and mention of rape!
1. Through the Looking Glass

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

By: Tempest

Disclaimer: Unfortunately the StarGate, SG-1, the SGC, and everything else associated with the movie or series doesn't belong to me! I'm just having my demented fun with the kids and promise to return them…mostly in the condition I found them (:-P)! No copyright infringement is intended, so please don't sue me. I'm P.O.R. Poor! (I can't even afford to buy that other 'O'!)

Warnings: If you couldn't tell by the title, yes, it's "another" pesky quantum mirror story. However, this one has a little bit of a twist, and by "twist" I mean some details have been altered from the AU to the "normal" universe. I hope you all like it! Oh yes, creative criticism is welcome! However, all flames will be laughed at and then trashed for their general stupidity! Sank ya! ()

Chapter 1: Through the Looking Glass

"Jack!" Danielle cried out her brown eyes wide with fear as another blast propelled them forward.

"Danni!" Colonel Janice "Jack" O'Neill called out as she grabbed her archeologist's arm hauling her up to her feet as they sprinted through the halls of the SGC, "Damnit, Danni! I can't turn my back on you for an INSTANT!" She said as she looked down at the young woman.

"I'm sorry Jack! It wasn't my fault!" Doctor Danielle "Danni" Jackson whispered as she clung to the other woman's arm. Jack looked down at her friend…blue eyes softening in compassion. "I know Danni." She whispered as she peered around the corner, holding the Zat close to her "Right now our only hope is to get to that damned mirror of yours!"

"But…Jack!" Danielle whispered

"I know, but right now that's the ONLY plan I got!" Jack sighed out. Danielle's eyes clouded as she looked to her friend, for a moment…she looked old. Like the years of war with Aphosis' finally had caught up with her. "The SGC is GONE, Danni." She whispered, "Hammond's dead, Carter and Teal'c are at the Alpha sight…" She looked over her blue eyes clouded, "There's no where left for us to go." Then her eyes turned firm, "The last order that Hammond gave me was to save your sorry ass and that's just what I'm going to do!" She pulled the other woman around the corner as they darted off to the Quantum Mirror. "Now, get your brain working on how to work the damned thing while I take care of getting you there alive!"

"Jack!" Daniel caught up with the older man as Jack looked to his side, "Hey, Danny. What's going on?"

"I heard that they've moved the Quantum Mirror back to the SGC." He said as his eyes clouded, "You think that's such a good idea?"

Jack sighed out and shrugged a bit, "Don't know. But with the crap that the NID's been pulling Area 51's not so secure these days." He looked over and smirked, "Thanks to Harry!"

"You mean Maybourn?" Daniel sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Any other Harry's you know I'd like to kill?" Jack asked as Daniel shot his friend a look.

"Well, I…" Daniel began then suddenly the alarms sounded.

"Intruder Alert! Section 27! All Security teams report to Section 27!" The voice of Sergeant Davis ran over the intercom.

"What the….?" Daniel blinked then looked…seeing Jack running down the halls. Daniel quickly got it in gear and ran after him.

"No! Please!" The young woman's voice cried, "Don't shoot her!" The girl with long brown hair was wrapping her arms protectively around another young woman who has a staff blast to her shoulder. Both women were wearing light blue SGC uniforms with SG-1 patches on their shoulder. They were both in front of the Quantum Mirror, and the Security Forces had them surrounded as the one with long brown hair held back in a pony tail looked up at them through thin wire framed glasses holding out her hand cradling the other woman in her arms. "Please! We're not here to hurt anyone! We need to speak with General Hammond!"

"What the hell…!" Jack's words were lost as he looked on the scene, he blinked…as the young woman looked up at him, her eyes darting to the patch on his shoulder. "You're…..SG-1!" She asked her brow eyes going incredibly wide.

"Jack…what's going…."Daniel came up beside him, his eyes going wide, "…on." He said blinking at the young woman.

"JACK?" The young woman's brown eyes went incredibly wide, "O'NEILL!" Her face went pale.

"Daaaamnit….Danni…." The other woman moan in her arms, "Can't you let the dead rest in peace?"

"Danni!" Jack boomed.

"Yes!" Both Danni and Daniel squeaked as they looked up at Jack slowly the young woman lying in Danni's arms opened her eyes and looked up…her eyes taking in the situation the groaned.

"Fer cryin' out loud…." She mutter as her head fell back as the darkness took her.

"According to her tags she is one Janice O'Neill, Colonel, USAF, SGC, SG-1." Janet said as she looked up at Jack, "She's you." She said with a bit of mirth as she looked at Jack who ran his fingers through his hair.

"She's not me!" He protested angrily.

"Actually…considered they came through the Quantum Mirror, technically…she is." Daniel offered helpfully as Jack shot him a look, "Or not." He added mindfully.

"So that would make you….?" Jack asked turning to the brow haired woman as if he didn't already know.

"I'm Doctor Danielle Jackson." She smiled a bit, her warm brown eyes looking at Jack, "I'm the Linguist and Archeologist…."

"AAHHHHH!" Jack held up his finger, "Stop! Okay….my brain's hurting!"

The girl wilted again, "Hey! Don't yell at Danni!" the female version of Jack snapped hotly.

"And you!" Jack pointed at the girl.

"That's COLONEL to you!" She snarled her blue eyes blazing at Jack.

"It is apparent that Colonel O'Neill's protection toward DanielJackson is evident in all realties." Teal'c supplied helpfully as he stepped into the room along with Carter looking wide eyed.

"Teal'c?" Danni's eyes went wide, as she gaped at the Jaffa as Teal's looked at her curiously. "You're…..you're a MAN!" She blurted out as Carter struggled not to laugh.

"Very observant Danni!" The female Jack rolled her eyes and brushed her hand over her face, "For cryin' out loud! Why couldn't you have gotten us to a universe that wasn't so….weird!"

"I'm….sorry." Danni wilted again a bit, misery in her brown eyes as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. A patented Daniel Jackson maneuver.

"Hey! Quite picking on her!" Jack snapped automatically, surprising everyone including himself, "You don't have to be such an ass!"

"Looks who's talking!" The female Jack snapped back.

"CHILDREN!" Frasier shouted as everyone in the room winced a bit as she looked at both of the O'Neill's, "If I didn't know better, I would swear that you were brother and sister with the way you fight!" She looked at the male Jack, "Now calm down, that's an order Colonel!" Then looked at the female Jack, "Same for you, or I'll sedate you!" The female Jack winced at the threat, then turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Damn, she's even cranky in this universe too." The female Jack muttered sourly.

"You have NO idea…" The male jack rubbed his face, and then looked to his female version, "Or maybe you do."

"Okay, we still have a problem here." Daniel stepped in, "Their…here…. we're….here…" He looked over at Carter.

"Yeah, that Cascade thing…shouldn't that be happening soon?" The male Jack asked. "Three days, wasn't it?"

"This time…I don't know sir…ma'am." Carter said as she looked at both of the Colonel's. It was surreal, they were supposed to be the same person yet, they were completely different. One was a tall, brown eyes, salt & pepper graying hair, older male. The other looked no older than Sam herself, with dirty blond hair, grey/blue eyes with a dark blue ring around her iris. "The Cascade happens because you have an exact copy." Her eyes clouded, "Your double…isn't an exact copy Sir."

"Hel-LO!" The Female Jack said annoyed, "I'm laying right here, Major!"

Carter winced a bit, "Sorry…Ma'am." She said, the other woman may be the same age…but she was a Colonel.

"Jack, don't be difficult." Danni said as she slid offer her bed and walked over to the other woman's side.

"She's definitely Jack." Daniel smirked as both Jack's shot him a look. He cleared his throat, "Anyways…why did you come here?" He asked his female version curiously.

Danni's brown eyes clouded, "The SGC's….gone." She whispered, "Everyone who didn't make it to the Alpha site was killed when invasion began." She looked down, "Carter and Teal'c lead the last of the personnel of the base to the sight before the Gate room was taken over." She looked up, "We were hopping to come here, Jack's got the address to our Alpha site, we're hopping you'd take the Mirror through the gate so we can get to it."

"Ah…but wasn't your mirror still at your SGC?" Daniel asked curiously.

The other Jack smiled, "Was, being the prime word. Before we went through, I contacted Thor and the Asguard to transport the mirror to our Alpha site." She smirked a bit, "You do know who the Asguard are…don't you?"

"Oh yea…we know'em." Jack smirked

"Good." She sighed a bit, "Their battle with the Replicator's is harsh." She grimaced, "It was all Thor could do to transport the mirror for us."

"Why didn't Thor take you with him?" Carter asked

"He had to get right back." Danni said as her eyes clouded, as she pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. "He couldn't afford the time to take us to the Alpha site, but there was another ship that they were doing to get the mirror there. Unfortunately…the conditions on the ships weren't favorable to human physiology."

"Well this sounds easy enough." Jack mused; his eyes clouded a bit as he saw the misery in Danni's eyes, for some reason…seeing the young woman standing there like that…tugged at his heart a little. "But why would we have to transport our mirror to the Alpha site in this dimension?" He asked curiously.

Danni sighed, "Unfortunately it has something to do with the Alpha site it's self." She explained, "There are some kind of ruins there, and it seemed to interfere with the mirror. Someone can only come through the mirror on that planet only if the mirror is on the same planet in a different dimension." Danni shook her head, "That's all I know."

"Look, Colonel." His female version said…her voice and tone just sounded tired right now. "We're sorry we blundered into your reality. We didn't mean to cause this huge problem for you." Her eyes softened, "But please….we really need your help."

Daniel's eyes clouded, that didn't sound like Jack. Jack very rarely, if ever, said 'Please' or 'Sorry'. His heart constricted a little. _:Right__. Not Jack…:_ He reminded himself.

Jack looked at the other…their eyes met, an unspoken communication passed between the two. Jack's eyes clouded, "That bad?" He asked, the woman simply leaned back a bit and nodded thinly. Jack closed his eyes and sighed, "I'll talk to Hammond." He said as he looked over to the other woman. "Feel up to coming with me?" He asked, as Danni jumped a bit. "You know your situation, and Fraiser won't let the Colonel out of the infirmary yet."

Danni looked over at her Colonel as the woman smiled, "Go on, Danni." She said with a wave of her good arm. Danni smiled and walked over next to Jack who smiled as his female copy. "Thanks, Colonel." He smirked a bit.

She smirked back, "Call me Jack."

Daniel re-read the page for what seemed like the fifth time, and then frustrated, snapped the book shut. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was the female Colonel down in the infirmary. What was it about her that grabbed his attention! Was it her mannerism that made her seem so familiar? She didn't look like Jack….Daniel shook his head _:God__! Feeling like this around Jack, Jack! You must have your head examined, Doctor Jackson:_

"Ew." He wrinkled his nose. He knew the rumors about him and Jack around the base…hell if what the rumors said were true…he'd have the energy of the energizer bunny! Sadly, however, he had been a celibate as a monk, mostly due to lack of time…being off world…saving said world from disaster after disaster…

"Running for your life from the Gou'ald of the month." He sighed out as he replaced his glasses.

"Been there, done that." A voice called to him, startled Daniel looked up to see the Female Jack leaning against the door to his lab. His eyes widened a bit as he saw the SF standing right beside her. Again, he was amazed at how similar her posture was to Jack's. He shook his head. "You alright, Doctor Jackson?" She asked as she walked into the room.

"Uh….fine." He said as he quickly looked up then back down to the book in front of him. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh." She smirked, "I don't buy that line when my Danni tells that to me." She informed him, "What makes you think I'll buy it from her version in this universe?" She cocked her head to one side.

Daniel's mind raced…slowly he looked up and swallowed….her eyes… "Well….I…." He swallowed again _:Damnit__, Jackson! What the hell's wrong with you:_ He screamed at himself then took a breath and smiled a little "Well it's just….well…."

"Weird?" The female Jack asked with a smirk on her lips as she walked in and leaned forward a bit on his work table…exactly like Jack does.

"Well…for lack of a better word, yes." He said, why bother to hide the truth? At least it made for a decent excuse as to why he was freaking out all of a sudden.

Jack raised her eyebrow a bit, "A linguist lacking for a better word?" She asked chuckling a bit, "I think the universe has just stopped!"

Despite himself, Daniel had to chuckled; as he looked up at her…her fingers were absently playing with one of the artifacts on his table, however he noted that she handled them with more care than her male version, so he restrained the impulse to pluck it out of her hands. "So, what brings you here?" He asked curiously.

She made a face, "Major Napoleon finally cut me loose." She said, as she placed the artifact back down and rolled her shoulder a bit "Fortunately, it wasn't that bad looked nastier than it really was." She shrugged a bit, "Anyways, I was looking for Danni, figured she might come down here." She smirked a bit as she looked up, "Her lab's in the same place as yours. She'll be dying to take a look."

"So she and ….Jack…" He said his mind still trying to wrap around the idea that there were two of them, more or less "Aren't done with Hammond yet?"

"No." She sighed, "And I can't exactly go up there and poke my head in the door like I usually do, might get shot!" She smirked.

"Ah…yes, well…that would be bad!" Daniel spoke before he really thought. Jack's hand stilled as she looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked curiously, and mentally Daniel was kicking himself for his statement.

"Yes, well….!" He flustered a bit, "Come all this way and to get shot by people…." Her laughter made him stop as he looked up.

"Please…Doctor Jackson…stop." She said as she walked over to him, blue eyes twinkling "If you analyze this anymore I think your head'll implode!"

Daniel's heart was beating so fast and hard that he was pretty sure that everyone on base could hear it, especially the beautiful woman standing before him.

_:WHOA__! Beautiful:_ Daniel's mind raced, _:This is JACK we're talking about! JACK:_

_:But__ she's a woman.:_

_:But__ she's JACK:_

_:She's__ not the Jack we know.:_

_:She's__ still…:_

_:Beautiful__…:_

"Whoa, Doctor Jackson…you alright?" Jack asked worriedly as she placed a hand on his shoulder, noticing how the color was slowly fading from the man's face.

Daniel reacted before he thought….he let out a gurgle cry and then realized that he was five feet across the room with the table between him and…"Jack!" He gasped out, and then blinked at he saw the startled look in the woman's eyes. "I…"

She held up her hands, "It's alright." She said as she looked down a bit, "I'm sorry…my fault." She said as she looked up, her eyes clouded as she smirked. "You were just acting so much like Danni…I just…" She looked down again, "I'm sorry."

Daniel felt like a complete ass. "No, I'm sorry…I overreacted…." He winced as the word came out. _:Overreacted__…NICE __Jackson__! Can you make it any MORE obvious that you're freaking out here:_ He mentally kicked himself.

She smiled a bit as she lowered her hands, "I shouldn't have…" She waved her hands a bit in the unspoken _…touched you…_ hung in the air. "Danni's always been a little skittish about people touching her…I just….forgot."

More and more…Daniel was feeling very much the fool. Of course it would be hard on them too. Everyone in their world apparently had switched sexes…and if he acted like her Danielle…she would respond without thinking really. "No…it's okay." He said, offering her an apologetic smile.

Jack shoved her hands in her pockets, a typical Jack maneuver when in uncomfortable situation or just unsure what to do. "So…what'cha doing?" She asked curiously changing the topic deliberately, and then smirked a bit. "Or can I know?"

"Just some translations." Daniel said as he moved back over to the table, noting how Jack stepped back giving him room. Daniel's gut twisted painfully…he hadn't known the woman long, but she acted so much like Jack…he felt a pull.

_:Familiarity_ His mind finally reasoned, _:It must be because she's acting so familiar.:_ Yes, that was good…reasonable, logical…he looked over..

_:Uhhhhhhh__…:_ His mind went to mush, her hair was pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck, she was hovering over the table…looking down curiously at the pictures in front of him…the a soft sent invaded his nostrils…constricting his heart…making it thud painfully against his chest. The soft glow of the light giving her a helo about herself….

"…beautiful." She whispered, snapping Daniel out of the spell he had woven around himself.

"Wha…!" He squeaked out as she looked up at him and nodded, "The pictures…the way the inscriptions are carved. It's quite beautiful." Daniel's eyes widened a bit…she APPRECIATED the beauty of the script! Her eyes furrowed a bit as she looked over his noted then carefully pulled on hand from her pocket and pointed, "That's wrong." She said.

"Huh?" Daniel blinked and looked down, oh yeah…the Linguist was batting a million today!

"That word….it's the Gaelic term for watcher." She said, "Not the Celtic term for Guardian." She looked up at him her eyes curious, then clouded, "I'm sorry….I'm not trying to interfere…"

"NO!" Daniel gasped out a bit the struggled to reign in his raging hormones. "No. I'm just…surprised." He blinked a bit, as he looked down…and checked. She was right! He blinked a bit as he looked up, "I'm just…." He blinked again, "Jack doesn't…"

She smiled and just shrugged again as she replaced her hand in her pocket, "From what I understand your Jack is Special Ops too." She said, "If you're Special Ops, you have to know at least three languages." She shrugged a bit, "It's regulation."

"You're….Special Ops?" Daniel's eyes clouded. Looking at her…you certainly couldn't tell. She looked too….well…delicate.

She nodded a bit, "Yeah." She smirked as she looked up at him, "Surprised?"

"Very." He replied without thinking again, then his eyes widened "I mean…!"

"I know…it's rare to have women in Special Ops." She smiled a little a she looked down, "There are reasons…" Her eyes clouded…and Daniel's heart ached as he saw the pain creep into her features.

"You were…" He whispered before he could stop himself, "You were captured in Iraq weren't you?"

Jack's face snapped up, her eyes lost…haunted…pained. Daniel's eyes widened as he saw the fear and shame wash into them too. Daniel's heart squeezed painfully tight… "Oh my God…"

"Drop it." She said her voice stern…Daniel blinked as he saw her face go unreadable and blank.

"I…I'm sorry!" Daniel quickly apologized, "I just….it just…came out!"

She looked down, "Let's just forget it, okay, Doctor?" She asked her voice tight. "It's a point in my life I'd rather forget."

Daniel felt horrible _:Did__ they…did she…:_ He knew the attitudes of the people in the Middle East…especially regarding women. A woman like Jack…he felt sick.

"Listen…can I ask a question about your Colonel O'Neill?" She said suddenly, as Daniel blinked.

"Uh…sure." He said still a bit take back by this whole conversation.

"Did….did he ever have a child?" She asked softly.

Daniel felt sick again, "Yes." He whispered feeling his heart quivering with fear.

"Are they…." She swallowed hard, "Still alive?"

Daniel's heart broke. "No…" He whispered tears pricking his eyes, as she simply nodded.

She turned around as Daniel watched her go, seeing the tightness of her shoulders…she stopped at his doorway. "I had a daughter, Doctor Jackson." She whispered, tightly, "Her name was Charlene." She looked back over her shoulder and Daniel could see the tears in her eyes. "No one should ever outlive their own child." She whispered the same statement that Jack had told him so many years ago in Abydose. Her eyes were so filled with pain then she turned and stiffly walked out the door…as Daniel buried his hands in his face…as the tears began to fall.

Daniel walked back into his lab…after that conversation with the female Jack…he really needed to get out. He walked in and blinked, "You…" He said surprised.

"Hello Doctor …um…Jackson!" Danni greeted brightly as she held out another cup for him. "Coffee?"

Daniel blinked….right, she was him….he was her….his head began to hurt, "Um…yeah." He said as he walked over and sat down on his chair taking to cup from her. "Thanks."

She smiled a bit, "I heard that Jack was down here. My Jack." She smiled as Daniel smiled a bit.

"Yeah…she was." He whispered as he looked down at the coffee.

Danni watched him for a moment, "Do you know why we all call her 'Jack' even though her name's Janice?"

Daniel blinked up at his copy, "Um…no." He said carefully, curious what this was all about.

Danni wrapped her fingers around her cup and looked down. "Jack's father wanted a boy…she was supposed to have been a boy, all the doctor's said she would be. Had his name all picked out and everything…" She looked up from over her wire frames with a wan smile, "You can guess at the surprised when she was a she."

Daniel mused a bit, "Must've been a shock."

Danni nodded, "I met her father once…" Her eyes clouded a bit, "They weren't….on good terms. He was giving her bear acknowledgement at best, still couldn't get over the idea that his 'Jack' turned out to be a 'Janice'. Jack wanted his approval…craved for it desperately and then…after achieving so much and then Iraq…" She faltered a bit, "Then she needed his support, and yet again he wouldn't acknowledge her…especially after….." She trailed off.

"Charlene?" Daniel's voice was thick with emotion as he barely got the name out, as Danni's eyes looked at him, and nodded.

"I take it…that's happened here too." She whispered as Daniel looked down and nodded sadly. Danni closed her eyes, "Jack…never forgave herself, and to this day…she blamed herself." She looked over at Daniel, "Doctor Jackson…"

"Please….just…call me Daniel." He sighed, not feeling very formal right now, in fact he felt down right sick. How much did one woman have to go through before she broke?

"Daniel, then." She said, "Look, Jack…she means a lot to me. I wouldn't even BE here if it wasn't for her." Her eyes clouded, "She's a lot more….sensitive, that she leads everyone else to believe. She's a lot smarter too."

"I can believe that." Daniel said with a ghost of a smile. Three languages was no small feat! He looked at Danni, "Why are you telling me all this?"

Danni's eyes clouded "It's just….something I see in her." She said looking down at her coffee, "She's tired Daniel. We've been fighting off the Gou'ald for what seems like forever. It's battle after battle after battle…and she's seen a lot of her friends die." She looked up, "Our SG-1 is the only family she has left…but we're….not like you." She looked down "I'm ashamed to admit it…but we lean on her a lot more than we should. I mean…she's only one woman…and can only do so much." She looked back up, "I'm scared that she won't be able to take much more before she breaks."

Daniel's heart went icy…as he stared at Danni, he swallowed hard. What did she mean…Jack would 'break'! Jack never broke! Jack was…

_:She's__ not our Jack.:_ Daniel heard the voice in his head, then he realized he had seen a glimpse of what Danni had been worried about earlier in his office. She was a woman…with a past…and she was struggling to keep it together for those that needed her. But….who did she have to depend on?

Daniel looked up, "Why…" He swallowed hard, "Why are you telling me this?"

Danni shrugged a bit, "Just…something I saw when she looked at you." The woman smiled a little, "I can't explain it…there's a…connection." Her eyes clouded, "I'm not a strong woman, Daniel. I'm her friend…and I love her to death! But I can't give her what she needs!" She looked down tears in her eyes, "She needs someone with stability that she can rely on…and I…I can't give that to her!" She looked up "She won't open up to me, she won't tell me things because she's afraid that I can't or won't be able to handle them and I'm ashamed enough to say that I think she's probably right!" Her hand wrapped tightly around the mug of coffee as she looked up at him brown eyes begging "So please….do you think you can help her?" She pleaded.

Daniel was blown away by the magnitude of the question. "I…" He swallowed hard, "I…don't know." He whispered.

Danni smiled a bit as she pulled off her glasses and whipped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'm sorry….I shouldn't have asked. You certainly don't know us…"

"No!" Daniel said as he stood up and carefully walked over to Danni, "No, it's not that! It's just…" He took a bit, "She's so…."

"Jack?" Danni smiled as Daniel chuckled a bit.

"For lack of a better description, yes." He admitted, and then his eyes softened. She was almost exactly like him, in every way. She knew herself well enough to know that her Jack was needing something, realizing that Danni herself couldn't help her friend…she sought out someone who might. He would have done that for Jack in a heart beat, he couldn't he ignore when someone needed something form it. It just wasn't in his nature, especially if it was Jack that needed help. "I'm not sure what I can do for her…but….I'll try."

Danni smiled up at him gratitude in her warm brown eyes, "Thank you." She whispered.


	2. Revelations

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

By: Tempest

Disclaimer: Unfortunately the StarGate, SG-1, the SGC, and everything else associated with the movie or series doesn't belong to me! I'm just having my demented fun with the kids and promise to return them…mostly in the condition I found them (:-P)! No copyright infringement is intended, so please don't sue me. I'm P.O.R. Poor! (I can't even afford to buy that other 'O'!)

Warnings: If you couldn't tell by the title, yes, it's "another" pesky quantum mirror story. However, this one has a little bit of a twist. I hope you all like it! Oh yes, creative criticism is welcome! However, all flames will be laughed at and then trashed for their general stupidity! Sank ya! ()

Ch 2: Revelations

"Boooooooorrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggggggg!" Jack sighed out as she balanced the pen between her two fingers. Her legs propped up on the desk as she looked up into the ceiling of SGC's briefing room.

"For once, I'll agree." Jack grumbled as he rubbed his hand over his face, "What the hell are we waiting for again?"

"We're waiting for your Carter to finish her paliminary report on P3X-998." The other Jack sighed out as she looked at the pen. "This is the part I hate." Jack grimaced; this wasn't his favorite part either. "Mind if I ask you something, Colonel?" She inquired

Jack looked over at his other and shrugged, "Shoot."

"What'd ya think of Danni?" She asked.

_:WOOF_ Jack almost blanched, but managed to stop himself in time. "Mine or yours?" He asked

"Mine." She said

_:Damnit__…why the hell do I have to talk to myself:_ He snarled.

"Isn't that kinda personal?" He said carefully.

"Is it?" She asked then smirked, "You forget, I'm the female version of you." She pointed at him with her pen, "And being female…I'm not above asking about feelings." She smirked, "However, you as being male…will protest to having to talk about them!"

_:When__ the HELL did I get so smart:_ Jack snarled at himself "For cryin' out loud…" He grimaced.

"Answer the question, Colonel." She grinned as she looked at him mischievously.

"As ranking person in this room, I refuse to answer that question." He replied miffed.

"Ha!" She snorted as she pointed a finger at him, "You're not the raking person in this room, I am!" She grinned, "I checked the file, I made Colonel two days before you did!" She stuck her tongue out at him,

"You checked my FILE!" Jack boomed glaring at her.

"Answer the question, Colonel!" she grinned

"How the HELL did you check my file!" He demanded.

She pursed her finger to her lips, "It's a secret, I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." She grinned. "Ain't special ops for nothing!"

Jack's eyes sobered a bit, "You're….special ops?" He whispered

She shrugged a bit, "Yeah…that's coming as a surprise to everyone, apparently."

Jack suddenly went cold, "Then….they sent you….." The look he got told him more than words could ever tell him. He felt sick, "And…Charlie…." She looked away. "Jesus." He whispered.

"Look…let's just drop it." She said as she looked back at him, "She likes you…ya know." She said as Jack looked up at her.

"Huh…who?" He blinked surprised as the change in topic.

"Danni, my Danni." She smirks, "She's got a thing for older men….something about salt and pepper graying hair." She shrugged.

"Ah." Jack blinked, "That's….nice." Jack was confused….at the rapid fire statements from his counterpart.

"Listen, let's just cut to the chase, shale we?" She asked as she took her feet off the table swung them around and looked Jack square in the eye. "My world is falling apart, Colonel." She said bluntly, "Literally." Her eyes clouded, "I've made mistakes, and people have paid for them. I accept the fact that my choices will sooner or later come to kick me in the butt." She took a breath and looked up at him, "If something happens to me, I want you to promise you'll get Danni to the Alpha site and keep her safe."

Jack blinked, "What the hell do you mean by that?" He asked, his concern suddenly raising up a notch.

"I mean just that." She said, "There has been no stability, no safety where we came from. I just want to know that Danni'll be okay." She smirked a bit as she looked down, "Considering that your SGC isn't lying about you in ruin and a System Lord isn't knocking on your front door literally…you must be doing a pretty good job keeping them away."

"Well…" He smirked a bit, "We do okay."

"But I didn't." She said as Jack looked at the young woman sitting across from the table. Her shoulders were slumped, her eyes were clouded and suddenly she looked…very weary heart and soul. She rubbed her face, "I couldn't get it together enough to keep Aphosis from invading Earth, I couldn't be strong enough to keep the SGC out of enemy hands…" Her fists balled, "Hell I couldn't even….!" She cut off what ever else she was going to say…but Jack knew. _I couldn't even keep my own child safe._

Jack knew…as a father, loosing his son was absolutely the most devastating thing that could've happened. But as a mother…bringing the life into the world…then in a way being responsible for it being removed…he figured…it would be harder on her. He knew that it was hard for Sara, but he was too lost in his own guilt and pain to see it. Now, seeing everything she was responsible for…also being destroyed…

Jack looked away, even for him…that could be too much to take. "I'll…" He ventured as she looked up at him. "I'll keep an eye on her for you." He said as he looked over, and then shrugged. "Until we can get you home."

She smiled a bit, "Thank you, Colonel."

He smirked, "Call me Jack."

"Well, that's it." Carter sighed as she looked up at the table, "Any questions."

The female Jack flopped her forehead on her table, "This…SO sucks!" She said as she shook her head, "Why am I not surprised that the planet is under a System Lord's control?" She complained, "God hates me. He really, really HATES me!"

"Well…fortunately it's a minor system lord and there is hardly any Jaffa." Carter pointed out as Jack peeked up from the table to look at Carter. "It's possible we can sneak in and out before they even realize we're there."

"Send in some recon teams?" Daniel asked curiously.

"C'mon, being Special Ops…you love this kinda stuff!" The male Jack smirked, as his female counterpart smirked.

"Like a hole in the head!" She grimaced.

"Janice, don't be difficult." Danni said as the female Colonel blinked and looked over at her Archeologist, as the other woman held up her hand. "Please, I know you don't like it…but it's getting very confusing calling both of you 'Jack' and keeping you separated."

Janice sighed out, "Fine." She shook her head, and rubbed her forehead. Daniel was getting worried…Jack…no Janice…was starting to look worse. He wondered if she had been sleeping alright. She looked tired.

"So how long you think we need in order to get this little party happening?" Jack asked, secretly glad no one had suggested him using 'John'!

"I would suggest that we send in SG-3 to do the recon, see what the patrols are like…if we can determine any patterns." Carter said as she pursed her lips together. "Time may or may not be a factor here. Considering that both of you have been here almost two days with no Cascade effects, your genetic structure might be different enough that it won't be a problem."

"But…." Janice said as she looked at Carter then to Jack, "Carter always has a 'but'!" She smirked.

"No kidding." Jack smirked.

Carter sighed, yep…definitely Colonel O'Neill. "However…" She said using a different term.

"See." Janice said pointing, "Told you."

"But she didn't use 'but'." Jack pointed out

"True…but it's a superlative." Janice countered.

Jack blinked, "No it's not."

"Yes it is." Janice replied.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Too!"

"Colonel's!" Hammond boomed as both Jack and Janice blinked and looked up.

"Sorry, Sir." They said in unison.

Hammond sighed out, "And to think I wanted this command." He muttered. "Major, continue."

"Yes sir." She smirked a bit, "We have to be careful. Just because the effect hasn't started now…doesn't mean that it couldn't start later."

"Peachy." Janice sighed.

Hammond looked at the female Colonel concerned. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong with her. He looked at Carter, "I'll inform SG-3 of the mission plan."

"Greaaaaaaaat." Janice sighed, "Marines."

"Janice." Danni sighed out.

"I know, I know." She waved at her friend.

Hammond looked at the people around his table, and smirked a bit. How Jack LOVED the Marines. "Dismissed." He said as everyone stood up as he looked at Janice. "Colonel." He said as both Jack and Janice looked at Hammond, as he looked at Janice. "I want you to report to the infirmary." He said

"What!" Janice blinked, her blue eyes huge with surprise "Why Sir?"

His eyes clouded, "I want Doctor Frasier to give you a good once over, Colonel."

"But, Sir…I'm fine!" She protested.

Hammond smirked, "I believe that about as much as I've come to believe Doctor Jackson's 'I'm fine's'!"

"Hey!" Daniel protested a bit as Danni smiled a bit then looked over at her friend.

"Sir…" she began, as Hammond held up his hand.

"Please, don't make it an order Colonel." He said as she looked at him, and sighed.

"Yes, Sir." She muttered. Hammond nodded, as he turned and left the room, once he was gone Janice rubbed her face again.

"Fer cryin' out loud! I don't have time for this!" She complained, shaking her head.

"Janice." Danni said as she walked over to her friend, "Please…you should really go." She said worriedly.

"Hey, I don't look THAT bad!" Janice protested dropping her hands to her side as she quirked a wry smile.

"No, you look worse." Jack said as he finally took a good look at her. He saw the dark circles under her eyes, the slight hollowing of her cheeks. She looked like she hadn't ate or slept in weeks…and he knew himself well enough to know that it was probably the case…especially if things were that bad.

"Well, you ain't no ray of sunshine either, Colonel." She snapped back as Jack smirked.

"Ah….sarcasm as a self defense, the well known O'Neill trait." He said as she glared at him, as he grinned at her.

"Hey, don't get all psychological on me, you'll hurt yourself." She snarled her blue eyes narrowing in that 'I'm Special Ops trained, and can kill you in thirty-six different ways' kind of glare.

"Colonel." He said, "Infirmary. Now." He pointed. He was going to have to bully himself…how typical.

"Yes, SIR!" She snapped to attention and angrily saluted him, "Colonel, SIR!" She hissed her eyes blazing angrily as she performed a crisp about face…and took two steps…and before anyone could prevent it….she swayed a bit then stumbled to the ground taking a tray of glasses with her.

"Janice!" Danni cried out, and instantly Daniel was at her side, as he pressed his fingers into the side of her neck, then suddenly she came back to herself.

"Ugh!" She blinked and started to push herself off the floor, "I'm fine! I'm fine!" She protested weakly.

"No, you're not fine!" Daniel said sharply as he held her shoulder. Preventing her from sitting up as he looked up at Jack, who was already on the phone with Janet. "You're going to see Janet." He said looking back down at her.

"I don't have time…." She said and suddenly Daniel gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. He hated manhandling a woman, but…Damnit! She wasn't going to give him any other options!

"You HAVE time!" He hissed, "You're not going to do anyone any good like this!" Then suddenly his eyes softened, "Please?"

Janice looked into his eyes then defeated she simply let herself back down slowly, and curled in on herself a little bit, exhaustion having took it's toll on her. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore…she was fatigued both physically and mentally. The whole sight of her….tore at Daniel's heart.

"So…what's the verdict, Doc?" Jack asked curiously as Janet sighed.

"She's a mess, Colonel." Janet shook her head, "Borderline malnutrition, sleep depravation, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, she's been keeping herself together on Caffeine, and adrenaline." Her eyes clouded "I didn't see this before, and I should have."

"Don't blame yourself, Janet." Daniel said, "She did a pretty good job at fooling us all that she was alright."

Jack shook his head, "How typical." He never knew when to quite, did he? Then he looked at Frasier, "So…what'd we do?"

Janet sighed, "Right now she needs rest and food. I'm worried that she also might be developing an ulcer since her diet's been…really bad." She smirked as warm brown eyes turned to look at Daniel, "She's been drinking more coffee than you."

Daniel blinked a bit, as Jack nodded, "When's the last time she slept?"

"She told me about she caught a few hours about 36 hours ago, but…" She shrugged.

"You don't believe her." Daniel said as Janet shook her head.

"Colonel, she needs to get out of the Mountain." She said, "She won't sleep here, there are too many things that remind her…"

"Triggers for PTSS." Jack said as Janet nodded.

"She could stay with me." Daniel found himself speaking before he really though and both Janet and Jack looked at him in surprised.

"Well…she could stay at my apartment. It's close by…and relatively quiet…." He said in a rush. Why in the HELL did he open his mouth?

"Actually, I'm inclined to agree with Daniel." Janet said, "Right now she's walking a thin line." Her eyes clouded, "She's a strong woman, Colonel…but everyone has their breaking point. I'm surprised she's managed to last this long."

Jack looked to his friend, "Daniel, you up for handling this?" He asked curiously a bit surprised…yet not at his friends offer.

Daniel looked up at Jack, "She…she needs help Jack." He said his eyes clouded, "Danni admitted that they rely on her more than they should."

Jack frowned, if that was true…no wonder she was in such a state. Putting added pressure on her…making her seem like she had to take on the weight of the world, and the price of failure…

Jack nodded, "Get her well, Danny." He said as Daniel nodded at him.

Janice sighed a little and the first thing she noticed…she was warm…comfy. There was no scratchy wool blanket pricking at her skin, a soft mattress beneath her. She smiled a little as she slowly opened her eyes…her mind foggy. She recognized the roof, she was at Danni's. She smirked…they must've gone out and done Jell-o shots again.

Janice chuckled a bit as she pushed back the blankets, moaning a bit her world spinning. It wasn't right that Danni had given her the bed…she shouldn't have gotten so plastered. Willing her body up she looked out the window, it was light outside…maybe she could convince her to swap…it was only right. She stumbled to the door…swaying a bit…._:Damn__! Must've drunk…WAY too much:_

She opened the door, and shielded her eyes from the harsh light. "Arugh!" She groaned, "Danni!" She said as she closed her eyes covering her face with her hands "Have you no sympathy for the hungover!"

"Janice!" A voice said and suddenly she felt strong arms around her, startled she jerked up to see a pair of blue eyes filled with concern and worry. Suddenly her memories crashed into her.

"Doctor Jackson!" She gasped out, then her jell-o keens gave way, just by instinct she latched onto Daniel. But Daniel was at an awkward angle and before either of them realized it they were going down. Janice responded automatically as she twisted her body so that Daniel landed a top of her…preventing him injury.

"Ooooof!" Janice felt the breath being knocked out of her as she collided onto the hard ground.

"God!" Daniel gasped out as he scrambled onto his hands and knees, hovering over her "Janice!" He said his hands on her shoulders, "Janice!"

"God…don't yell!" She whispered as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the panicked face, the world was still moving.

Their eyes locked…each gazing into the others, Daniel felt the heat creep into his face, his mouth went dry, his heart spasmed…seeing Janice beneath him…her hair spilled out all around her as she blinked up at him almost….innocently. He felt desire spread through him like wildfire…and angrily berated himself for it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, not just for falling on top of her but for the feelings it was creating within him even now! Swallowing hard he continued "Are you…alright?"

She coughed a bit, "Just got the wind knocked out of me." She said then looked up at him with a wry smile, "You're no lightweight, Doctor Jackson!" She teased a bit as Danile relaxed a little as she looked around a bit "Whe…where am I?"

"My apartment." He said gently as her eyes widened.

"What!" She gasp, her eyes wide "Why!"

Daniel winced, "J…Janet said she wanted you out of the mountain for a while." He said rushed…oh, God…this could be bad! "She wanted someplace that wouldn't…." He stopped…his mind racing trying to think of how to phrase it without…

"Trigger PTSS." Janice said as her eyes clouded as she sighed out and closed her eyes, "I guess…it was too much to hope that she wouldn't notice." She whispered as Daniel's eyes clouded.

"You knew?" He asked as she nodded, opening her eyes to look at him.

"My Janet diagnosed me with that a couple of weeks ago, but…" She shrugged a bit, "Were kinda in the middle of a war at the time." She smirked a bit, "Couldn't really do anything about it."

Daniel looked at her, "She also said that you haven't been eating or sleeping either." Janice sighed as she rubbed her face, "How long?" He whispered.

She smiled as she removed her hand and looked up at him, "Long enough for it to catch up with me, I guess."

Daniel closed his eyes and swallowed hard for a moment the looked back at her. No one saw it…she was literally wasting away before their eyes and it took her actually to collapse in front of them to realize just how bad off she was. He felt guilty… "You didn't…hit your head or anything?" He asked worriedly as he slowly helped her sit up.

"No." She said as she rose….blinking a bit…her world still spinning. "Lemme guess, Fraiser gave me a 'go to sleep' cocktail?"

Daniel chuckled a bit, "Something like that." He said, as she shook her head.

"Whoa…this is some strong stuff!" She said as she placed her hand on the floor, triyng to stop her body swaying. As she held her forehead with her fingers, suddenly she felt strong arm scooping her up. Instinctively she latched her arms around as she felt herself being picked up. By instinct she held tightly, her face in the crook of Daniel's neck. How long has it been since she was lying in someone else's arms? Feeling the underline strength outside her own supporting her? For one moment, she allowed herself to take in the feeling, closing her eyes. Breathing in deeply….a new, familiar sent. Daniel's sent…

Gently he settled her down on the sofa, as she released him reluctantly, easing back into the plush cushions as she opened her eyes as he covered her with a thick blanket. She smiled a bit, "Keep this up, and you'll spoil my tough as nails, Special Ops, bad ass, Colonel Reputation." She warned in light voice.

Daniel smiled a bit down at her, "I think I can keep a secret." He said as she chuckled, making a face at him. "You hungry?" She was about to say 'no' automatically when her stomach gave a loud gurgling sound.

She flushed with embarrassment as she looked down, "Quite, you!" she scolded to the little traitor!

Daniel had to laugh, "I'll take that as a yes." He said as she looked up at him sheepishly.

"Well…maybe just a little." She admitted, blinking owlishly up at him.

"Your timing's perfect, I just finished getting lunch together." He said as he stood up.

"Food! Goodie!" She said as she started to sit up, "I'll help….."

"No." Daniel said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down onto the couch as she blinked up at him. "Doc Frasier's orders, you are to rest and eat. That's all until the mission."

"But…I…" She protested as Daniel looked at her pained.

"You're not going to do anything that'll get me in trouble with Janet, are you?" He asked worriedly, "She's vicious when she wants to be!" He gave her the sad puppy dog eye routine, it worked on Jack sometimes…it was fighting dirty but Janice was a stubborn woman!

Janice's eyes clouded, "Fine." She said then looked up at him stubbornly, "But ONLY because I don't want Frasier mad at you, understand?"

"Perfectly." He smiled as he rose and walked into the kitchen, gathering the soup and sandwiches together. Janet had said plain foods, due to the face that Janice's system was on it's way to being trashed, anything else for the time being would reek havoc on her.

"So, are the jammies curiosity of the SGC?" Janice asked looking down at the white scrubs she wore.

Daniel smiled, "Only the best for the Air Force." He called back.

"Figures." She muttered, "Where's my uniform?"

"Getting cleaned." He said as he rolled his eyes a bit, she was going to go into command mode soon. Next she'll be asking about Danni…

"What about Danni? Is she alright?"

Bingo.

"She's fine." He said as he grabbed the tray, "She's working with Carter mapping out your Alpha site from the MALP telemetry." He walked into the other room as he looked at her, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"I should be there working with Carter." She said, "Danni doesn't know the area as well as I do. Hell! I practically set up the Alpha site….!"

Daniel had walked over to the sofa and set down the tray he turned around and gently but firmly placed a hand on her shoulder "Stop!" He ordered, his tone light but commanding as she blinked up at him. "Danni's doing alright, you can review what she told us later. Winding yourself up like this is what got you into this condition in the first place." He smiled a little, "She'll be alright. Just…concentrate on getting better, okay?"

Janice just looked at him in awe…like she had never heard anyone speak like that to her before. Despite herself she leaned back a bit and looked over, "But someone's with her, right?"

Daniel smirked, The O'Neill protectiveness towards the errant Archeologist. "Jack's on the base, and when he leaves Teal'c'll be there to keep an eye on her." He assured her, he looked over…his eyes clouded with concern.

Her eyes were dull, her expression lost… "Good." She said softly, "She…she doesn't like being alone." Absently Janice rolled on her side, and curled into a tighter ball. "Which…makes absolutely no sense to me!" She laughed a bit, though it sounded force "I mean…all the woman does is work in her lab with her artifacts all around her!" She smiled, but it was pained, "She's more at home in a library than working for the military…."

"Janice…" Daniel whispered hearing more pain in her voice that he would've like to have heard.

"I mean, seriously! I can't turn my back for five minutes before she's getting carried off, causing trouble or getting….hurt…" She stumbled on the last, swallowing hard.

"Janice, you need to stop." Daniel said softly as he was really worried, hesitantly he reached out and smoothed back the hair form her face.

She closed her eyes, "I failed Daniel." She whispered miserably, "I can't believe I failed so miserably!" She felt the tears in her eyes knotting her throat, she was a Air Force, Special Ops Colonel, they didn't cry!

"Janice, you didn't fail." Daniel said.

"You can't say that I didn't!" She said as her eyes opened, shooting her eyes to lock with his. "Earth's GONE! The SGC is GONE, because I couldn't get it together enough to keep it together!"

"You can't be expected…"

"I should!" She flared as she lurched up as he blinked startled by her reaction, "I was giving responsibilities! AND I FAILED!" She said angrily, shoving her fist into the middle of her chest. "Everything in my life, I've FAILED! MISERABLY!"

"Janice!" Daniel gripped her shoulder, "STOP!" He ordered as he locked eyes with her "I mean it! Stop it! Stop doing this to yourself! Stop blaming yourself! You did EVERYTHING you could!"

"And it still….wasn't enough!" She whispered her lip quivering as she bowed her head, "God, I'm so pathetic!"

"No….." He whispered as he gathered her to him, stroking her hair, "No…you're just…human." He whispered. He felt her stiffening, felt her pulling back… "Please." He said, "Let it go." He stroked her hair, "Just….let it go."

Hesitantly he felt arms surrounding him…then he felt the moment she did. The sobs that arched through her body were born of pure misery…and pain. Self doubts, self loathing…and things that Daniel knew only too well as his tears lumped in his throat as he felt her pain through her shaking form. "I….I've got you." He whispered rocking her like a small child. "It's alright…. I've got you."

Janice eventually cried herself to sleep on Daniel's shoulder. He thought about moving her back into the bed room, and then opted just to tuck her back in on the sofa. He had looked to lunch…and set it aside. He'd lost his own appetite; he moved into his office and tried to work…but only succeeded staring at the computer screen in front of him. The conversation with Danni coming all too readily into his mind…

_ Danni wrapped her fingers around her cup and looked down. "Jack's father wanted a boy…she was supposed to have been a boy, all the doctor's said she would be." She looked up from over her wire frames with a wan smile, "You can guess at the surprised when she was a she."_

Apparently, Janice's father wasn't forgiving. He also remembered Danni telling him that her family never forgave her after Iraq…and her daughter. Like someone being born female was all her fault! Daniel's eyes furrowed, he was suddenly angry at this nameless man whom he didn't know. Then he realized that Janice had no real support. Of course, she had SG-1…but… Danni had said that they leaned on her more than they should've. Depended on her more…how would that make someone like Janice feel? Seeing that people depended on her…having no real support base…knowing that her decisions could and would cost the lives of her teams….all the while underneath… having the festering nagging idea that she was…..not enough.

Daniel's heart went cold…and he felt himself pale. My God…she would…she would take everything in like she had been…blaming herself…thinking that everything that was happening was because she wasn't….good enough! Sure, people make mistakes…it's a part of living…learning…but for someone like Janice. Mistakes were unacceptable…and if they're caused…they were her fault and hers alone…because she wasn't good enough to make the right decision!

_:GOD_ Daniel thought anguished _:How can someone live like that for so long:_ Before he realized what he was doing…he was on his feet and making his way into the living room. His breathing in short gasps as he looked down at the young woman lying on his sofa.

Even in her sleep, she couldn't erase the pain etched into her face…the worn lines of worry…she clutched to the blankets in a vain attempt to hold onto something…anything that could provide stability. The one thing she hadn't ever really had…in her life….

"I feel you thinking." Janice's voice whispered softly, as she cracked open one eye slowly as she looked up at Daniel's shocked…embarrassed face.

"I….. How'd….." He stammered

"Special Ops sixth sense." She whispered, "Even while completely drugged out and plastered you know when someone's close to you." Slowly she raised herself up as Daniel sat on the cushions by her legs.

"You shouldn't…" He said as she shook her head.

"I can't just stay drugged out on your sofa all the time." She said as her long fingers brushed the bridge of her nose as she looked up and smirked a bit. "Girl's gotta eat, y'know." Right, she didn't have lunch…well neither did he really…as his stomach protested as did hers earlier. He flushed as she smirked, "Hungry?"

He smiled, "A little." He admitted, "Soup and She almost purred.

"No. No coffee." He said folding his arms across his chest giving her a stern look.

"You're mean." She pouted a bit, as Daniel smiled a little. The sleep really did her good, she was looking much better. However, she had fooled them once…

Moments later Daniel and Janice were sitting at his kitchen table with soup and sandwich in hand. He watched her as she went after the food like a starving woman, his eyes clouded…she really HADDN'T been eating!

"Wanna know what would make this great?" She asked suddenly looking up as Daniel blinked in surprise.

"Uh…what?" He said, as he took a drink of water

"Cold Stone." She said huskily. "Oh…the better than sex chocolate and peanut butter confection…..!"

Daniel about spit out his water as his cheeks flamed as he looked up at her… "They don't have anything called that!" Now normally….speaking of ice cream wouldn't have caused such a reaction but something in her voice….the way it lowered just a bit….the way it got huskier…the way it seemed to caress….burned into Daniel and seemed to shoot like electricity right into Daniel's groin.

Janice, seemingly oblivious to what she had done to Daniel, grinned, "No…that's what I call it!" She said as she took another bit of her sandwich eyeing Daniel curiously, "Hey….it's been awhile…OKAY!" She narrowed her eyes a bit, "From your reaction it's been a while for you too!" She smirked.

If it were any more possible Daniel's face flamed as he looked away, "That's none of your…." He began all defensive as she held up her hand.

"Wait, wait…I'm sorry." She said as he looked as her as she sighed, as she shook her head. "It's just…" She looked around, pain in her eyes. "I look around…and I see everything's so familiar…" She looked at him, "I look at you…and you're familiar to me…yet your not." Her eyes clouded, "I just forget that you're not….my Danni." She explained lamely.

Daniel's eyes looked to her as she looked down. He understood…more than she realized. She was Jack…so familiar, so annoying, so caring…at the same time she wasn't. He felt safe around Jack….but he also felt safe around her too. They had a strange….familiarity…and yet… he took a breath, and drank more water. Yet…she was doing something to him…this person…this woman that was Jack and yet not. His brain began to hurt again.

"Daniel?" Her voice made him look up, as he found himself gazing into eyes that were familiar…yet not. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He said, as she shot him a look, "No! Really!" He said, Damn!

"Riiiiiight." She smirked, "I heard you thinking out there and now I'm hearing you think in here." She looked at him calculatingly "So fess up."

"N-Nothing!" He squeaked, held captive by those blue eyes.

"My ass!" She snorted.

"Language!" He protested, "Ladies shouldn't use language like that!" He said automatically.

"Ladies?" She said narrowing her eyes, "I'm a Special Ops Air Force Colonel! I ain't no Lady!"

"Yes you are." He said softly, looking into her eyes…his own softening, holding her form…cradling her with his eyes. Yes, she was Special Ops. Yes, she was an Air Force Colonel. Yes, she had seen hell…that much he knew. But everything else about her…was soft, warm, understanding, and her eyes…those eyes that captivated him… "A very beautiful lady." He whispered.

She looked at him, with incredibly wide blue eyes her whole face lined with shock and disbelief. "I'm…beautiful?" She blinked at him, her own voice barely a whisper.

Daniel's eyes widened and immediately shot down to the half eaten sandwich in front of him. He damned himself for not thinking before he spoke, Jack must've been channeling through him! "Well….I…." Daniel swallowed hard.

_:Great going, __Jackson_ He screamed at himself, his heart pounding so hard he was almost sure Janice could hear it _:Let's see you talk your way out of THIS one:_ Suddenly he felt a light pressure under his chin, startled he jerked his head up…his eyes widening. He hadn't heard her move, yet there was Janice standing next to his chair, unconsciously Daniel had pushed back a bit from the table as he looked up at her. Her dark blond hair, cascading over her shoulders, the florescent lighting reflecting off the pristine white of the medical scrubs she wore giving her a soft halo of sorts.

"Daniel…" She said very softly, very carefully, "…do you fine me…attractive?"

"Uh…." Was the first words out of Daniel's mouth…so much for the Linguistic skills! He swallowed hard, "Well….I…" He had to swallow again, "That is…I mean…!" He was beginning to panic.

She smiled wanly "That is Jacksonise for 'yes'." She said as he blushed furiously, slowly she lowered her face down so that hers was even for his. "Because…I have to say, you are a very attractive man, Daniel Jackson." She breathed.

"M-Me?" He squeaked as she nodded and smirked.

"Half the SGC of your world here is practically lusting after you. Even though I've been drugged, shot and strung out on caffeine…I'm not particularly obtuse when it comes to seeing convert gazes from females." She chuckled a bit, "You, much like my own Danni, seem to sometimes be oblivious to the attentions you draw."

Daniel frowned, "I'm not naive!" He flustered a bit.

"I didn't say you were." She said as he looked away, she smiled a little. "Not comfortable in your own skin, Doctor Jackson?" She said curiously as he blinked up at her…and froze as one hand slowly reached out….and cupped the side of his face. "Afraid of touching…of feeling, aren't you?"

Daniel gasped in quickly, his eyes haunted…how the hell did she know…_:She's__ Jack…that's why she knows.:_ Daniel's brain told him. He felt his eyes flutter close for a moment…and before he realized it…he was stroking his cheek into the curve of her palm…desire…contact…warmth….safety…all within that one moment, his eyes flew opened when he felt another hand cup the other side of his face…a tender smile on Janice's lips. "I know how that feels." She whispered as she slowly leaned into him, "Because…I've felt it too." Her breath caressing his lips as she closed the distance, and slowly gentle lips captured his own.

Electricity surged through Daniel as he felt all of his skin tingling from the tips of his hair down to his toes…and then slowly…the spark settled in the pit of his stomach…changing…churning…to want….to a deep need. There were so many reasons why this was wrong on SO many different levels…but Daniel's mind had become mush…all that he could do now was feel...

Slowly he felt those warm lips retreat; he blinked his eyes open and looked at the woman before him. She smiled her thumb stroking his cheek softly, "What do you want, Daniel?" She breathed curiously.

Daniel unconsciously licked his lips what did he want? He wanted what the universe never allowed him to have. He wanted to be happy, he wanted a life, he wanted, as sappy as it sounded, to finally love someone and have them love him in return and not be taken away so that all he was left with was the pain, memories, and unbearable loneliness left in it's wake….

"Loneliness…" He heard himself say as he gazed into those blue eyes, "I…don't want to be lonely anymore." The need he felt began to grow more and more, spreading from his stomach…moving up to the ache in his heart…in his soul…how bare he felt before this woman he knew…and hardly knew. "I…" He swallowed hard, then gasped out as Janice straddled his legs settling herself down a top of him…and suddenly the universe clamped down.

Immediately the blood rushed from his brain to the now hard erection cradled between her legs…he gasped out and lurched forward as her arms caught him his eyes wide as he pressed his cheek into her shoulder panting…his arms winding around her…trembling…needing…aching… "Oh God…" He panted, as his body made stubble movements craving the friction followed by a stream of "Oh God, I'm sorry…ohGodohGodohGod…!" As he lifted his face up his whole expression a silent plea…

Janice took his lips again…this time more passionate; she claimed his lips….her tongue brushing against his…seeking entry which Daniel yielded to readily…her tongue snaking in…stroking over his…tasting him…exploring him her body moving…creating the friction he so desperately needed.

When he though he couldn't take anymore…she pulled back leaving him quaking…gasping for breath, his lips swollen his eyes glazed his whole body quivering with need and desire he looked up at her as rubbed her cheek against his slowly…sensually "Bed…?" She asked huskily and before Daniel could answer…she was off him as he sobbed out bereft of the contact as she pulled him up with her…guiding him back into his bed room…kissing him….pulling at his clothing all the way….as Daniel's hand trembled as he worked at hers…

With a satisfy kick of the door shut…they flopped down into a tangle of arms and legs on Daniel's bed….Daniel's pants being the only thing left on him and the scrub top on Janice. She pulled herself up….hovering over him for a moment….kissing him deeply as nimble fingers unbuttoned the jeans in one motion…..pulling the flaps apart with one hand and slowly….she eased her hand into his pants, under the waist line of his underwear and over his rock hard erection.

"GOD!" Daniel tore his lips from her gasping out arching his back off the bed…he was so sensitive...too sensitive! He could already feel himself weeping…the familiar building of pressure…he closed his eyes and swallowed hard fighting for control. How the hell did she do this to him! One moment they were sitting across from the table…then next…..

Daniel cried out again…he hadn't even realized that she had divested him of the rest of his clothing, and her hand was stroking him in a slow torture. Silken fingers cupped him gently, easing down and up…slowly… gently. Each caress made his shaft ache as Daniel mewled a bit, surprised and a bit horrified at the sounds she was electing from him. Then long fingers surrounded him….he gasped out at he felt himself throb painfully in the cradle of her fingers…

Damn sneaky special ops colonels! Well…two could play at this game! He would prove that he wasn't as passive as everyone thought he was! He surprised her by flipping her over so that she was on her back…body pressing up against her…as she arched up to model to him his lips kissing the hinge of her jaw frantically…his hand coming up to cup on of her breasts….

He felt her tense…and immediately froze pulling back looking at her with concern "Janice?" He whispered….his voice thick with passion…but worry as well.

Janice swallowed and smiled, "Sorry." She apologized, "It's just….been a while." She explained.

"How long?" Daniel asked…somehow he knew…his mouth went dry…but for some reason…he needed to hear it from her.

"Just….a while." She said as she looked up at him, her eyes clouded.

"Janice….please?" He whispered one hand touching her face.

He saw her crumble a bit, as she swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "Since Iraq." Her voice barely audible, "Seven years ago."

Daniel's eyes widened….since Iraq! That means…..since…. "Janice?" He was really worried now.

"Please….Daniel…" She whispered as she opened her eyes and looked up at him pained, "Don't make me explain, I'm not sure I could even if wanted to." Her hands smoothed up his shoulders to take his face within them as she gazed up at him "I just feel….safe, with you." She said "For the first time since." Her eyes clouded. "Can that…be enough?"

Daniel swallowed hard as he lowered himself down and hugged her tightly, blinking back the emotion that threatened to swallow him whole. "It's enough." He whispered as he pulled back and leaned down…kissing her deeply as his hand moved up to her shoulder….caressing her….her face…slowing the pace down…for her benefit. His hands slid over her body….as he kissed her lips….her eyes….her jaw….everywhere he could …

Suddenly he felt a push…immediately he drew back blinking as Janice sat up and in one motion pulled of the scrub top and then latched herself onto Daniel….devouring his lips…as her body rubbed up against him. Daniel looked up at her and felt such a rush of emotions. He was certainly aroused, his erection standing at attention could attest to that, but he also felt complete trust and even love for the woman above him. He lay there, naked, vulnerable, and realized what he wanted. He looked up at Janice and finally found his voice, "Let me make love to you, Janice." He breathed.

That made her draw up to look at him intently, the impact of the words he could see the struggle in her eyes, the thinnest thread of hope and the overwhelming despair as she tries not to. "Please…" He whispered as both hand came up to cup to face handling her with the greatest of care, unsure of where this emotion came from or why but now he knew "Janice I…." He looked up at her "I love you." His eyes clouded, "Please…let me show you…"

Slowly she reached up and touched Daniel's face, stroking the rough skin and tracing her fingers across his impossibly kissable lips, slowly she nodded once and leaned down to kiss him deeply again. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth tentatively. She couldn't help but moan as electric heat pulsed around her core with every teasing lick. Slowly he eased her over, gently laid her down into her back stroking her face her hair….as he worked his mouth down over her sensitized skin nipping and sucking…the urgency pulsing in his eyes and low in his abdomen…

He moved down to place a tender kiss on the hollow of her hip, she bit her lip as her eyes fluttered shut. Daniel smiled, he had no idea that she could be this sensitive…sensual…seeing her face and knowing that it was him giving her this pleasure, it was more than just a turn on!

He lowered his head back down as the a strong sent invaded his nostrils, sweat, musky….her sent…it overwhelmed him… "God, Janice…" He moaned a bit, his voice husky with arousal.

He couldn't help but dip his head to taste her, nuzzling into the bush of dark blond curls. Janice gasped out; her eyes flew open as the flat of her hand slamming down onto the bed then gripped the sheets in a knuckle white grasp as Daniel's tongue swirled around her throbbing bud. Keeping a steady but slow rhythm as he tongued her, Daniel traced down from the tender flesh to her opening with his finger, stopping his ministrations briefly to dip his finger into her wetness.

That alone almost sent Janice over the edge then Daniel re-took his place between her open thighs and continued to tongue her with great skill and tenderness. Licking the little nub, rolling it over his tongue… Janice moaned and arched against him her breaths little more than pants, all language gone from her mind and replaced only with sensation.

Janice's breath quickened and Daniel could feel the muscle around his finger tightening. He eased his thumb inside her and began to slide it in and out. He added a finger and collected some of her moisture then, while keeping his rhythm steady, as Daniel continued his laving and thrusting, tongue, fingers and thumb keeping her just on the edge of the abyss, praying for release and praying for it never to end.

A twist of Daniel's finger, a suckle on her flesh and Janice began to tumble, holding on to bed as if her life depended on it, digging her nails into the fabric and crying out. Daniel slowed his rhythm, feeling her body gripping around his fingers and thumb, feeling her throbbing as she came, hard. Gradually the orgasm flowed away and Janice relaxed…her body boneless…

Daniel climbed up her body between her open legs and held her, kissing her passionately, his own body trembling with need and desire, his hands shaking as they stroked her face and neck. Wordlessly Janice's hand worked their way between them and positioned Daniel at her moist entrance. Daniel gasped out and bit his lip, God he was so hard…he could come from her touching him alone! He drew his face back up to look at her as his eyes locked with her…and she smiled to him. "Love me, please…Daniel." She breathed… Daniel was finished with that one simply plea….

As he entered her, she cried out Daniel's name and hitched up her legs to wrap them around him. He rocked inside her, slow and steady, kissing her face and neck making her cry and moan with pleasure. Daniel was strong and tender all at the same time, holding her…kissing her desperately as she rocked her body up to meet Daniel's every thrust as Daniel made love to her slowly…tenderly…as if she was the greatest treasure in his world….Janice cried out and arched as he hit an unexpectedly sensitive spot deep within her that made her world crash down around her…and that pushed Daniel over the edge.

His pace quickened as he tilted a bit making sure he hit that spot over and over again, causing Janice to buck and loose control. Her head thrashed about as she gripped Daniel's shoulder and suddenly her eyes flashed open and locked with his as she arched off the bed screaming his name. Daniel lost it…He arched with her as he felt her muscle tightening almost painfully around him drawing him out as he pulsed and throbbed over and over and over spilling waves into her as she seemed to draw it out of him…he though he would never stop….

Then slowly…the pulsing slowly…the pressure eased….he felt her muscles relax…felt him relax too…he was panting as he gently lowered himself a top of her feeling her body shiver at the contact he began to push up a bit but arms caught him.

"Stay…" Came the whispered plea, and tears knotted his throat as he lowered himself back down his arms encircling her.

"Forever…" He whispered, no more words were necessary.

Weeks later, and they were ready…well some were. Janice found herself in the bathroom currently throwing up the horrible breakfast she had this morning.

"Oh…God!" She groaned as she flushed the toilet, not what she needed right now! To have some kind of stupid stomach flu grounding her from the mission! She sat back in the stall to collect her thought a bit, her mind drifting to the one thing that always made her smile…Daniel.

They had only made love once, but it had been….wonderful? Magical? Earth shattering? There just wasn't a word to describe it…nor what she felt for him. She loved him…heart and soul. Her eyes clouded a bit…they had been called back to the SGC the next day and had been there ever since. Not that she was complaining…much. But her heart ached…what would happen after the mission? She covered her face with her hands as tears knotted in her throat…she'd have to stay at the Alpha site. She knew that…

"Damnit!" She hit her fist against the stall wall, angrily blinking back tears. She was feeling like crap and was becoming emotional because of it. "I don't NEED this shit right now!" She snarled as herself as she pushed herself up off the floor and went to the skin splashing cool water onto her face as she looked at her reflection. "Get it together Colonel!" She ordered herself angrily, "They need you!" But she needed Daniel…she crumbled as she bowed her head…willing the tears not to flow.

Jack listened to Carter explain the pre-mission briefing. It was simply really, the planet had less than a skeleton guard…nothing major. And Jaffa patrols were weekly at best…blah, blah, have asked for an easier infiltration assignment. Piece 'o cake! No…he wasn't worried about the mission…what had him worried was sitting across the table from him.

Janice looked at Carter, listening to the intel…and she looked…not bad…but not good either. There was something haunting her eyes…there was something not quite right, and Jack doubted that it had anything to do with PTSS. His eyes glanced over at he looked over at Daniel…Daniel was listening but his eyes were intently on Janice. Eyes that clouded over…his posture tense…Daniel was like an open book to Jack, and Jack knew how to read him. Daniel was worried…and that in turn made Jack worry.

"Thank you, Major." Hammond said as Jack turned his attention toward the General as he looked up. "SG-1…you have a go."

"Thank you, Sir." Jack said and looked around. "Alright kids, get geared up and ready to go at 1600."

"Sir." Carter said as she nodded briskly, Janice and Danni stood up as did Daniel he moved to Janice.

"Daniel!" Jack called out to his friend, as Daniel blinked and looked at Jack. "Can I have a word with you?" Janice and Danni looked up at the Colonel.

Daniel looked at him confused, "Jack, I…"

"Now. Daniel….please?" He asked looking concerned at his friend, Janice looked confused for a moment when Danni spoke up.

"Daniel, we'll be in your office, okay?" She smiled, "Janice can help me finish that last translation."

"O-Okay…" Daniel said as Janice looked at him and smiled a little.

"Catch ya Later, Doc." She waved a bit and walked out behind her friend.

Jack waited till they both left and walked over to Daniel, "Come with me." He said as he walked past Daniel.

"Where to?" Daniel asked confused.

"My office." Jack said

Daniel was confused bit he followed Jack down to his office as Jack opened the door and Daniel stepped inside he closed the door again and leaned heavily against his rubbing his face. "You did it again, didn't you?"

Daniel turned to his friend and blinked. "What?" He asked confused.

Jack looked up at him, "You fell in love again!" Jack accused pointing his finger at him, "With ME no less!"

Daniel's jaw dropped and from the flush from his face that covered every inch of exposed skin, Jack knew he hit the mark. "Wha-What in the HELL are you talking about, Jack!" Daniel snapped.

"Cut the crap, Danny." Jack sighed shaking his head, "You're in love with Janice! It's written all over you!"

Daniel fidgeted a bit he didn't know to do, what he could say. It was true, he had fallen for Janice…and fallen hard. He looked down feeling ashamed and exposed, his arms wrapped around his chest in a familiar defense to Jack.

"Daniel…" Jack said softly, "You know…she can't stay."

"I know that!" Daniel snapped angrily as he looked up at Jack, "God! You don't think I don't know that PAINFULLY well, Jack!"

"Then, why Daniel?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Daniel cried frustrated holding out his hands in front of him "I see her….I see you…but she's not you, Jack! She's….she's different!"

"Different?" Jack asked curiously, and then smirked a bit. "Yeah, she's female for one…"

"No!" Daniel snarled frustrated again "She's…. there's more to it that her being female Jack!" He said as he shook his head "I look at her and I see…me." He explained inadequately, "I see…her pain…her fear…everything that she is and everything that she could be!" He looked up at Jack desperately, "She's not like you Jack, she never had the support that you had! She's…" His eyes clouded, "She's not a Special Ops Colonel, she's not like you." He tried to explain inadequately.

Jack smirked, "Didn't have to convince me of that." Jack said shaking his head, "Don't get me wrong, she's a damn fine officer…" His voice trailed off "But she should have never been special ops…she should have never been sent…" He bit off what ever else he was going to say as he turned, anger darkening his eyes. "And if I ever meet that bastard father of hers…!"

Daniel blinked his eyes wide "You…know?"

Jack smirked a bit, "Danni and I talked a bit." He shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked up at Daniel, his brown eyes clouded "I'm just…" He shrugged a bit, Jack was never good with talking about feelings.

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, his heart breaking. "I know she can't stay Jack." He said evenly as he opened them up a bit and smiled sadly. "While, I'm not happy with that fact, and think it's down right shitty, I'm just…glad….I was able to know her…even if it was just for a little bit."

Jack looked at his friend "You…okay with that?"

Daniel shrugged, "I'm going to have to be. There just isn't another option."

"I wish there was…" Jack offered as Daniel bowed his head a bit swallowing down the tears.

"Yeah, me to."

"You LOVE him!" Danni said as she pointed her finger at Janice.

"Jesus, Danni! Can you keep it down!" Janice snarled looking around, as she ushered Danni into Daniel's office and quickly closed the door. "I would rather not have the entire SGC knowing about my personal life, OKAY!"

"Jack…!" Danni began angrily

"Don't 'Jack' me!" Janice hissed, "I'm a grown woman and my life is my own to screw up with impossible relationships, thank YOU very much!"

"But Jack….he's ME!" She squeaked a bit blinking at her friend.

"Ah!" She held up her finger, "No, he's LIKE you…he's not YOU!" She pointed at her friend, "Even though your personalities are similar…you're different." She smirked a bit, "Like me and the Colonel." Her smile faltered a bit, "He was able to keep the SGC from falling…"

"Jack! Stop it!" Danni ordered her friend, "What happened wasn't your fault!"

Angrily Janice whirled around, "It God damn WAS my fault, and you can't look around here and tell me otherwise!" She shouted angrily tears stinging her eyes. "Colonel Jonathon O'Neill was enough of a Colonel to keep the SGC from falling into the hands of the Gou'ald, where Colonel Janice O'Neill completely FAILED in that category!" She pointed at her friend again, "So don't you DARE stand there and tell me that it wasn't my fault!"

"Is that what you think is about! The fact that you're female!" Danni looked at her friend with incredibly wide brow eyes, "Janice…that's……"

"The truth." She said simply, defeated "He's got something that I don't." She said as she looked up "The proof is all around us." She shook her head as she held up her hands. "Save your breath." She said as Danni closed her mouth for her rebuttal "You're a linguist, you know words." She looked up sadly, "There are no words that you can say to me that could make believe that I didn't fail, Danni." She said as she shoved her hands in her pocket and turned…and turned to walk out of the office.

"Wha-What about Daniel!" She called, as Janice stopped and looked up, not at Danni.

"Loving him…isn't enough of a reason to abandon everyone, Danni." She said her voice pained and rough with emotions "We can't stay anyways…you know that."

"No we don't!" Danni protested, "We've been here for weeks with no problems…!"

Janice held up her hand and shook her head "Be that as it may, and as much as I would want too…I can't fail again."

"I wouldn't ask you to abandon….!" She charged

"Danni, please…" Janice whispered as her shoulders slumped, "Please…" The pain all too evident in her voice "For once….can't you just let it be?" She asked as she moved out of the office…those tight shoulder and pain filled voice told Danni more than she could have every heard from Janice's words.


	3. Confrentations

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

By: Tempest

Disclaimer: Unfortunately the StarGate, SG-1, the SGC, and everything else associated with the movie or series doesn't belong to me! I'm just having my demented fun with the kids and promise to return them…mostly in the condition I found them (:-P)! No copyright infringement is intended, so please don't sue me. I'm P.O.R. Poor! (I can't even afford to buy that other 'O'!)

Warnings: If you couldn't tell by the title, yes, it's "another" pesky quantum mirror story. However, this one has a little bit of a twist. I hope you all like it! Oh yes, creative criticism is welcome! However, all flames will be laughed at and then trashed for their general stupidity! Sank ya! ()

Chapter 3: Confrontation

The mission had been easy…really easy. SG-1, and SG-3 had gone through, set up the mirror and found gone through with Danni and Janice to make sure this was the correct reality to which they should have been taken what SG-3 took the mirror back through to the SGC.

"Well….this looks….familiar." Jack said as he looked around the encampment recognizing them setting from their Beta site. He smirked a bit as he saw people doing double takes as they walked through the camp to the command building.

"Colonel!" Someone called out as a young man came running up to them his blond hair and blue eyes almost glowing with excitement and relief.

"Carter!" Janice called out as Sam looked over her eyes widening as she saw the young man breathlessly running up and then hugging Janice roughly.

Sam blanched as Jack's eyes widened a bit as did Daniel's, but Daniel's teeth gnashed a bit as suddenly the young man remembered himself.

"Ma'am!" He quickly released her and saluted her crisply, flushing "I…I'm sorry!"

Danni giggled as Janice blinked "Ah….don't worry about it, Carter." She said as she patted him on the shoulder a bit. "We've all been through a lot, eh?" She grinned a bit.

"Ma'am." He said, then smiled a bit shyly "I'm really glad you came back, Ma'am!" He said. Then looked, "Did you find another SG unit on Earth!" he asked his eyes wide with surprise.

"Ah…knida." She smirked a bit, "Captain Carter….may I introduce SG-1." She said with a flourished way as the Captain's eyes bugged a bit as his mouth dropped open. Then looked to the Colonel, "It's a long story…" She waved his head, "Let's get to the Command post and I'll brief you."

"Colonel!" An older man about fifty obviously a Tok'ra greeted Janice warmly hugging her tightly. Jack bristled a bit.

"It appears that Colonel O'Neill's disklike of the Tok'ra is not universal." Teal'c observed.

"Apparently." Sam chuckled a bit

"Can it, guys." Jack huffed a bit.

"Al'tash." Janice smiled as she pulled back, "It's been a while."

"I wish it could have been under better circumstances, Colonel." He said as he looked over her shoulder. "This is the SG-1 of the alternate universe I've heard about?"

"Yes." She said, "Major Samatha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Colonel Jack O'Neill, and…Teal'c."

"Fascinating." Al'Tash said as he smiled and walked over, "Thank you all for bringing our Colonel O'Neill back to us." He said, "We need her desperately!"

"Desperately?" Janice smirked, "Looks like you've been doing quite well without me."

Daniel shot her a look hearing that underline pain in her voice…but no one seemed to notice it.

"Looks can be deceiving." Al'tash said sadly, "Apophis has found the Alpha site."

"WHAT!" Janice gasped out, "How! When!"

"Aw, crap!" Jack hissed under his breath

"He's on his way here." Al'tash continued his eyes clouded "He'll be here within a day, two at most."

"What are we going to do!" Danni gasped looking at Janice, who was rubbing her face.

"Fer cryin' out loud!" Janice snarled, "Carter!" She called out over her shoulder.

"Ma'am?" Sam replied as Janice winced.

"Sorry, Major…my Carter…" She said as she turned around

"Ma'am!" He said

"Get the word out, we're breaking down camp…the Alpha site's been compromised." She looked over her should, "I take it you have somewhere we can go." She said as she closed her eyes, "PLEASE tell me we have another option!"

"We do." Al'tash said, "Two in fact, which is why I'm glad you're back Colonel." He said "We can gate everyone form the Alpha site to you planet PX4-991. It's one of the gate addresses you programmed in when your head contained the knowledge of the Ancients…"

Jack looked over, "Head sucker got you too, huh?" He mused

"Hey, that's why we're buddies with Thor." She pointed out

"Good point." Jack said as he looked at the Captain, "Well! Don't just stand there! Get your butt moving!"

"Sir!" Carter said as he ran out of the room, as Jack frowned a bit.

Sam looked very unhappy about the Captain's hesitation…like he was afraid to make a decision for himself.

"Alright you said, two options." Janice said very carefully, "What's the other, and why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like it?"

"Well…you know we discovered an artifact here…" Al'tash said as Danni chimed in

"Yes!" She said, "Something that, as Janice said, 'Gave Carter a boner for weeks'!"

Sam blanched as did Daniel, Janice and Jack flinched "Danni! Language!" Janice scolded as Danni ignored her.

"Something to do with a great power source and summoning…" Her eyes furrowed "The Lord of Nightmares…."

"Okay….I am SO not liking the sound of that!" Jack said

"Far as we can tell it is a planetary defense system, one that rivals if not exceeds that of a Gou'ald mother ship shield…maybe even the Asguard." Al'tash continued.

"Okay…that sounds, impressive." Janice said, "So what's the catch…" She turned to Jack, "There's always a catch."

"With the Tok'ra, I don't doubt it!" Jack grimaced

"It can only be activated by someone from this universe, with who possesses the genes of the Ancients." Al'tash finished as Janice groaned.

"See, I knew it!" She complained.

"Wait, you said that it could only be activated by someone of this universe…how do you know?" Carter asked

"Because that's what the inscription says." Al'tash said

"Inscriptions?" Everyone said at once

"What inscriptions?" Daniel asked

"Colonel…" Janice looked up, "Would you mind overseeing the evacuation with your team and the rest of mine while Daniel and I go check this out with Al'Tash." She asked

Jack looked at her then at Danni, who looked down ashamed, "I couldn't learn Ancient." She replied a bit pathetically, as Jack's eyes softened a bit.

"Alright." He said as he looked at Daniel, "But don't touch anything!" He warned

"Whoa…" Janice said as she looked around the huge room. Everything was glowing in pure white light. The inscriptions all over the wall were glowing silver and in the middle of the room was a see through container with a stand with two bars about arms length apart. "Nice deco…"

"Janice…" Daniel said capturing her attention

"Right, Al'Tesh." She said as the man lead them over to one wall and pointed.

"Here." He said as his brow furrowed a bit, "I couldn't make out any more than the insciprtion of the Lord of Nightmares."

"Right…" She looked over "Dan….." She smirked a bit, Daniel was already tracing the glowing letters looking at them intently his mind working furiously.

"Right…" She smirked as she looked to the two men who began trying to translate the script. "I'll just be….." She waved her hand a bit, "Over here…."

No one knew how much later it was…as Jack's voice sounded across Janice's radio.

"Colonel." Jack's voice was grim, "We just picked up Apophis' ship coming into the galaxy."

"Crap!" Janice snarled, as she pressed her mic key "How long?"

"An hour at most." He said, "Come up with anything?"

"I think we might!" Daniel said

"Think you might?" Jack's voice echoed from the door as everyone looked over.

"Well…hope we've might!" Daniel said as he pointed to the glowing letters "All these are chants like invocations." He said as he pointed at one.. "Here." He said "This one says 'Lord of the dreams that terrify sword of cold and darkenss. Free yourself form the heavens bonds above. Become one with my power one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of Gods….'" He looked over..

"Daniel…" Jack said his voice tinged with impatients

"Here…." He pointed to another grouping " 'Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. King of Darkness, who shines like gold upon the sea of Chaos. I call upon thee, sware myself to thee. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I posess…..'"

"Daniel!" Jack snapped as the young man looked at him

"This is all very interesting. But what in the hell does it mean!" Jack asked exasperatedly.

"Jack…this room….it's like a summoning chamber. When activated by a key it draws power from dimensions…" His eyes wide "Power enough to smash even the souls of Gods."

"Okay…that's nice." Jack winced a bit, "So…what's the key?"

"Someone with the ancient's gene." Janice said grimly "You were right when you said this was a summoning room, Daniel." She looked around, "Because the only way to harness power in-between dimensions is to channel it though something that exists in the same dimension." She looked over and smiled wanly, "So I guess that makes me the key."

"No!" Daniel barked his eyes wide.

"Colonel, get everyone out of here." She said grimly as she pulled off the tactical vest and began walking over to the stand.

"Janice!" Daniel ran over to her as she shrugged out of the vest pulling off her baseball cap. "We don't know what this will do!"

"Daniel…!" Jack called out, but then thought better of it. He had to do this himself….

"I know." She said evenly as she walked to the chamber and press the silver button on the side.

"Janice!" He gripped her arm, "You CAN'T do this!" He said desperately.

"I HAVE to do this!" Janice said determination in her eyes, "I have to make a place where my people will be safe Daniel! That's what I DO! I can't fail! Not anymore!"

"Is that what you think!" Daniel demanded angrily, "That your SGC fell and it's your fault!"

"IT IS MY FAULT!" She twist her arm around as she gripped his shoulder desperately "I'm not any kind of leader! I never was! And you saw what happened because of my inabilities!" Her eyes softened and one hand came up to gently cup his face. "Daniel…you were the only one who ever gave me hope." She smiled tenderly at him, as she quickly raised her other hand to grasp his face and kissed him…passionately one last time. "I love you Daniel." She whispered her eyes clouded with emotions, "I always will!" With that she pushed him back and stepped into the contained as the doors sealed shut.

"NO!" Daniel cried out in agony as he beat his fist against the door, "Janice! Don't!" He crumbled a bit, "Janice! Please…..please don't leave me!"

She stepped onto the platform and turned to smiled at him, "I'll never leave you Daniel." She said, and they could hear her through the container. "I'll always be…in your heart…for as long as you keep me there."

"…no…" He pressed his head against the barrier separating them. "Janice…I…I love you! Please!"

Janice looked at him sadly….then both her arms shot out and gripped the pillars as Janice body arched out as she gasped the whole room becoming alive with white and color.

"NO!" Daniel screamed…

"DANIEL!" Janice cried….

"Sir!"

A voice called to Jack as Jack moaned and batted away the hands that pulled at him, "Sir! Can you hear me!"

"Carter….?" Jack corked, "Can't you let the dead rest in peace?"

"Sir!" She shook him again.

"What!" He snapped prying his eyes open only to find that his 2IC wasn't looking at him…she was crouched next to him looking forward in awe and perhaps a little fear.

Jack scrambled to his knees and looked up, "Oh….Christ." He whispered.

There before them was Janice…..floating in air…surrounded in a gold light holding a small little golden globe in her outstretched hand. Before them was Daniel who was half lying on the ground next to Jack looking up at Seraphine with wide eyes and before standing before Seraphine and just to the right of SG-1…was Apophis!

"Tau'ri!" Then Gou'ald system lord snapped and he whirled around "Where am I? What is this place!" He looked back up to the woman who held her eyes closed "Who are you!"

_"I am the mother of all Darkness."_ Janice's voice rang out beyond space and time _"I am the one who was dreamed for years uncounted of regaining my form. I am darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. I am the __sea__ of __Chaos__, the source of all chaos. That is how you describe me."_ Slowly her eyes opened and looked down on the System Lord with a dispassionate gaze, "_I am…the Lord of Nightmares."_

"My God…" Daniel whispered, "The power….the power channeled through the key it's not just energy!" His eyes widened, "It's an entity!"

"The Lord of Nightmares!" Al'Tash whispered "Supposedly the mother of all, the sea of Chaos that is the universe it's self!"

_"That is correct Tok'ra."_ The voice continued, _"I was the first creation in the universe when there was void, and I will be the last when all light is extinguished."_ She looked to Apophis her brow furrowed a bit, _"You see for nothing except that driven by your own greed."_ She hissed _"You wish everything to be destroyed….so that you may create it in your own image…as a God. You have the arrogance of the God, and yet…you are not."_

"Blasphemy!" Apophis snarled

_"Then so be it."_ She said as she extended her hand with the globe. _"I shale give you than which you want, he that would be God."_ The globe flew from her hands and then smashed into Apophis as he cried out in agony as the globe seemed to eat his body…his eyes flashing. _"I give you…oblivion." _Apophis cried out once more his body convulsing then suddenly the light surrounding him flared once then he vanished his anguished cries following him into nothing.

"Oh…my God…." Carter whispered as the rest looked up at the woman who settled down onto the stand as she turned to them.

_"This planet is now protected,"_ She said as she looked down at Daniel _"...and the wish of the key was fulfilled."_

"Wish…what wish!" Daniel demanded

"What did you do with Janice!" Al'tash demanded.

The being closed it's eyes _"My body is my mind, my mind my power. When uncorrupted by all other factors, my mind becomes it's purest form of power."_ She opened up her eyes again…as she stepped through the container the brilliance from the light surrounding her fading just a bit as she looked to those huddle before her. _"The key, the one you know as Janice made a wish. She offered to us, her pure heart, her noble spirit and her willingness to protect…all to save a life."_ Slowly her hand raised up and one finger extended to pointing _"All to save the life, of that man." _She said _"The Tau'ri known as Daniel Jackson." _

Everyone looked to Daniel as Carter gasped out, Teal'c raised and eyebrow as Daniel sealed his eyes in pain and bowed his head, as Jack reached out and grasped his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the young man.

_"She sacrificed everything she was, and everything she is…so that you would be saved."_ The voice continued as she lowered her hand _"Such was the nature of her wish."_

"Wh…what about Janice!" Daniel demanded his head shooting up tears in his eyes. "What's going to happen to Janice?"

Eyes looked at him dispassionately _"One who touched the force of Chaos, is marked and can never return."_ She said,_ "Her body…will be consumed."_

"NO!" Daniel rejected, "I want Janice back!" He lunched to his feet, "Do you hear me!"

"Daniel…!" Jack hissed worriedly

"NO!" Daniel pulled away from Jack as he looked to the Lord of Nightmares, "I don't care what you do have to do, I want her back right now!" Tears streamed down his face.

_"It was her wish to sacrifice herself to save you." _The voice said, _"That, cannot be unmade."_

"I don't CARE!" Daniel shouted, then suddenly lunged and gripped onto the beings arm as eyes locked with his.

"DANIEL!" Jack said as he raised up his p-90

"I want her BACK! NOW!" Daniel snarled.

The being looked at him…and Daniel stared as he saw a little smile play at her lips _"Such…is the price…of the emotion know as love."_ She said as she slowly closed her eyes.

"No…." Daniel whispered desperately "Please…don't!"

The light flashed brilliantly once then vanished as Janice's form slumped and Daniel caught her body easing her to the ground.

"Janice!" He called shaking her and tapping her face. "Janice! Wake up!" Desperately he pressed his fingers to her neck…..and felt…nothing.

"No!" He sobbed as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, "No! Not again!" He cried he heart breaking.

Carter's eyes tears as Teal'c bowed his head to pay homage to her sacrifice. Al'tash closed his eyes against the tears and Jack made his way over to Daniel who was sobbing horribly aginst Janice's body.

"I'm sorry……" He said as he rocked her a bit in his arms, "I'm so….so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" A voice asked and immediately everyone's head snapped up at the familiar voice and gasped.

Standing before Daniel was….Janice! She was smiling with her hands in her pockets grinning "Hey! What'd I miss!"

"Colonel!" Carter cried out as Teal'c looked up in awe and Jack and Daniel simply stared as the woman knelt down Daniel blinking frantically as she took the other woman's face in her hands.

"Aw…girl, what did you do to yourself?" She sighed out shaking her head and then drawing them back then looked up "She'll be okay in a while." She assured them.

"Wha….wha…" Daniel's mind was trying to work frantically

"Ah…what just happened?" Jack was able to say the statement Daniel was trying to.

Janice smirked and shrugged a bit, "Cosmic Joke?" She asked and rubbed the back of her neck, "Really don't quite know, actually." She looked apologetic, "Other than the fact that well…." She chuckled a bit, "This is kinda embarrassing…"

"Well!" Jack demanded impatiently, "Wanna let the rest of the class know!"

"Right. Right, sorry." She grinned sheepishly "Alright, well….this…being that we contacted…."

"That whole Lord of Nightmares guy…girl…thing…" Jack said waving his hand a bit.

"Yeah…" She said, "Well apparently there are rules that even Chaos has to follow." She said, "You see…they could take Janice only of her body was her own to give." She said "Since it's not….they couldn't take her."

"Um….wanna run that by us again?" Jack asked confused.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud!" She sighed as she knelt down to Daniel, "Guess there's no easy way to say this." She looked at him and smiled, "Well…congratulations! You're going to be a daddy!"

Everyone balked

"Gee, don't everyone get all happy at once!" Janice pouted a bit.

"I'm….I'm….." Daniel's mind tried to comprehend but shock was getting to him.

"Whoa…it's a good thing you're sitting down Daniel, you'd look like you'd fall down if you weren't!"

"Daniel…and Janice…!" Carter blurted, "Having a baby! But….but….how!"

"Well Major, when two people love one another……" Janice began with a mischievous grin

"Colonel!" Jack snapped as he looked down at Daniel…who had pulled Janice's body even closer to him more protectively.

"A….father?" He whispered as he looked down at the dormant form in awe.

"Alright…." Jack rubbed his face a bit. "So how do we explain you?"

"Oh. That's easy." She smiled, "I'm the replacement." She said, "Perfect copy…um…minus one small detail that won't be so small in nine months or so!" She grinned.

"Replacement?" Jack asked

"Apparently, the people who created this place didn't like the whole idea of being 'Consumed' when they activated it. So…they got some techno mumbo jumbo that I don't even PRETEND to understand so that the person wouldn't be…."

"Consumed?" Jack said

"Yeah….except with Janice…there was that little problem of being pregnant." Her eyes clouded a bit, "That Cascade thing….would've eventually happen." She said "It might've taken months or years…even though your…well our DNA was different, it was still similar enough for the effect to occur…it would've just taken longer." She shoved her hand in her pockets and stood up, "But now…thanks to the alien doo-hicky thing…Janice's DNA has been altered."

"Altered!" Daniel's head snapped up.

"Whoa….easy there." She said as she held up her hands, "It's been altered in a way I can't even being to explain again." She smirked a bit, "Let's just say that Janice and your kid is gonna be a little extra…special." She said.

"Special as in….how?" Jack asked.

"Oh…you know….this and that." She smirked.

"You're not going to tell us are you?" Jack asked.

"Well I could tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya!" She winked, "Besides I don't wanna spoil the surprise!" She grinned

"Oh…spoil it….I insist." Jack said as Janice sighed.

"Don't be an ass Jack, I really can't tell you." She said as she looked up at him apologetically, "I didn't exactly get the whole low-down ya know?"

"So….what do we do?" Daniel asked as Janice smiled a bit as she knelt down next to him.

"You, Doctor Jackson, are going to take her back to your reality….Ah!" Janice held up her fingers, "I don't wanna hear it Colonel, because she can't stay here." She said as she looked at Jack, "If she stays here…she'll die."

"What!" Daniel gasped out

"That creature, The Lord of Nightmares, it's a primal force of the universe. It can't be contained or controlled for very long if ever!" Her eyes clouded, "It's touched her, and knows that she exists in this universe. It'll look for her until it's found her and then it WILL consume her!" She held up her hands, "I'm not making this stuff up Jack, so don't ask me if I'm kidding I'm not."

"But if it lives between dimensions…" Daniel said uncertainly.

"It does." She smiled, "But it's only been to this dimension." Her eyes clouded, "Which means if this thing exists in your universe…"

"And we activate it….it'll come looking for Janice too." Jack finished grimly.

"Right on the nose." She said as she looked at Daniel.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in…but she needs your help." She said her voice a plea, "I don't want her to die, Jack….I really don't." She said as Jack looked down at the young man…his eyes narrowing a bit.

"You really are….different, aren't you?" He asked as she rosed a bit and smiled.

"I'm the Janice that would've been had I had the same support as you, Jack." She said as she shrugged a bit, "And that does make a world of difference."

Jack smiled a bit, "It does."

Her eyes darkened a bit, "Am still going to punch out the old man if I ever see him again for being such a dick!"

"Hey…" Jack held up his hands, "You got no complaint from me there!"

She smiled, "So I take it…you're going to take her back with you?"

Jack sighed and looked down as Daniel held onto her protectively, "Jack….please." He whispered, he looked up to his friend "She's…..carrying my child…." His eyes begging, pained…

Jack sighed out and shook his head, "You're such a sap Colonel!" Janice grinned at him as he shot her a look.

"Don't be an ass, Colonel!"


	4. Conclusions

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

By: Tempest

Disclaimer: Unfortunately the StarGate, SG-1, the SGC, and everything else associated with the movie or series doesn't belong to me! I'm just having my demented fun with the kids and promise to return them…mostly in the condition I found them (:-P)! No copyright infringement is intended, so please don't sue me. I'm P.O.R. Poor! (I can't even afford to buy that other 'O'!)

Warnings: If you couldn't tell by the title, yes, it's "another" pesky quantum mirror story. However, this one has a little bit of a twist. I hope you all like it! Oh yes, creative criticism is welcome! However, all flames will be laughed at and then trashed for their general stupidity! Sank ya! ()

Chapter 4: Conclusion

"Oooooooo….my head…." Janice whispered as she lifted one hand up to try and ease the pounding behind her eyes….in her head…behind her ears.

"Welcome back, Colonel." A familiar voice said as Janice opened one eye to see Frasier standing over her with a smiled.

"Frasier?" She asked as Janet nodded as she looked around, "SGC?" She asked

"Yep." Janet said as Janice looked back to her, and Janet cocked her head to one side. "What do you remember?"

Janice closed her eyes "Everything…" She whispered then her eyes snapped open "Am I!" She gasped

Janet smiled, "Yes, six weeks along."

Janice paled, "Oh…my God, I though I had the flu or something!"

"I believe the 'or something' was more accurate." A familiar voice called gently as Janice looked up to see Daniel come around the curtain smiling at her warmly one hand behind his back.

"Daniel!" Janice gasped her eyes wide, "I….I….!" She lurched up.

"Whoa!" Janet grasped onto the young woman's shoulder her heart monitor blipping like crazy as Daniel was immediately at her eyes his face fill with worry and concern. "Easy, there….you're on bedrest….that's an order."

"But I….." Her eyes jerked form Frasier to Daniel, panicked "I didn't….!"

"Janice…." Daniel cupped the side of her face with one hand. "It's alright." He assured her as she blinked up at him as he gently leaned down to kiss her forehead tenderly.

"I swear I didn't know!" She whispered as tears spilled over as Janet smiled and quietly removed herself.

"I know…" He assured her as he kissed her temple, her eye…then down and capture her lips in a tender loving kiss, as he pulled back whipping the tears away with his thumb. "It's okay you're safe…." He smiled as he hesitantly placed a hand over her stomach. "You both are."

"God!" Janice said as she dug the heels of her hands into her eyes. "I didn't know! I almost…..I……" _I almost killed another child!_ Was the unspoken though in her mind.

"Janice…." Daniel whispered as she looked up at him, pain in her eyes. He knew her…well enough to know that she was blaming herself…for almost loosing another child….loosing his child. "Please don't." He said as he sat down next to her both of his hand coming up to clasp onto hers. "Everything's going to be okay." He smiled a bit, as he stroked her head.

She looked at him brokenly, "Will it?" She asked pain in her voice as she looked around warily as Daniel's eyes clouded.

"What do you remember?" He asked as she sealed her eyes.

"Everything." She whispered softly, swallowing hard as she looked away.

"Janice?" Daniel ventured confused.

"Please Daniel….don't." She said, "God! I'm so pathetic!" Daniel blinked…definitely lost. "Who else gets kicked out of their own universe, replaced with someone who could do a better job!" She demanded, "Only me! I've been replaced with a Xerox who can…."

Hands suddenly gripped onto her shoulder painfully tight, startled Janice looked up into fierce blue eyes. "Stop it!" Daniel ordered as she gasped up at him, "Damnit Janice, I thought I lost you! I was going to loose you…and our child! Don't you think that I would WANT you here with me, and your copy be damned!"

The pain in Daniel's voice penetrated into her dark cocoon of self loathing. "Aw…damnit." She whispered as she flopped her head back and closed her eyes, if she could get her head out of her ass and see….Daniel would be hurt too about this… "Damnit….I'm not good…."

"With feelings." Daniel finished for her as he slowly as she looked up at him, he smiled warmly at her. "I kinda gathered that."

She made a face at him, and opened her eyes a little peering at him. "Jerk." Daniel simply smiled. She sighed out as she looked to the ceiling. "So what's going to happen now?" She asked worry in her voice.

"Well…no one's really sure." Daniel said as he settled back into the chair beside her bed. "Can't exactly have two Jack O'Neill's running around the SGC." He shuddered a bit, "That's down right…unnerving."

Janice rolled her eyes, "Ha, ha…so not funny."

Daniel smiled a bit, "However, the General is considering offering you a position here at the SGC as a special consultant." He said, "Your tactical information and the information about the artifact in it's self would be a great asset…."

"But no mission." She whispered softly as Daniel looked at her…as she closed her eyes.

"Well….you're kinda off any mission right now…being….pregnant and all." The joke came out flat.

"Don't try to sugar coat it, Daniel." She said softly, "Let's face it, the only thing I'm good for is blowing stuff up." She shook her head. "I'm as useless here as I was back in my universe." Her brow furrowed, "Knowing that…." She dug the heels of her palms into her eyes again, "That just SUCKS!"

"Janice…" Daniel whispered as he took her hands in his own as she looked over at him as he stood to look down at her. "You're not useless." He said as he smiled, "You are one of the most stubborn, hard headed, pain in the asses I know." She smirked a bit, "And that's what this SGC needs." She blinked up at him confused. "Janice, how long have you been fighting the Gou'ald?"

"God….years." She sighed out.

"You have first hand knowledge of their tactics, how they act, how they react. Even if it's in a different universe, you hold a new perspective…something we could use as an edge to fight the Gou'ald here!" He leaned over and gently tapped the side of her head, "What's in here…could be invaluable to us! Especially to train new recruits."

"Train?" Janice asked confused.

Daniel smiled, "Who better than someone with first hand knowledge of how the Gou'ald fight?" He asked.

Janice shook her head, "In case you didn't notice, I didn't do such a hot job…."

"Through no fault of your own." Daniel said firmly as she looked at him in disbelief. "Janice, Danni told Jack everything that happened." He said, "And according to Jack, there was no possible way to stop the invasion of Earth, or the SGC from Falling into Gou'ald hands." He squeezed her hand tighter. "You did EVERYTHING you could…but there was nothing that would've changed what happened."

"But…..I…." She stammered.

"There was nothing anyone could've done, Janice." He whispered as he smiled "Jack said he wouldn't have done anything different."

Janice looked at him then closed her eyes a bit, "I guess…" She said softly, then opened her eyes and looked up at him. "So…I guess they're going to integrate me into the system somehow." She smirked a bit.

"Yeah." Daniel smiled a little, "Though you may have to change your name…."

"Huh…don't mind doing that!" She smirked, "Don't want anything from the old man…Oooooo…can I pick a first name too?"

"I suppose…" Daniel blinked a bit.

"Sweet! I never really like Janice!" She made a face, as Daniel chuckled a bit as she mused for a moment. "I always kinda liked the name Deirdre"

"Deirdre…" Daniel mused, "Taken from the old Irish language, meaning wanderer."

She smiled and shrugged a bit, "Hey….I wandered into another universe, I think it fits!" Daniel laughed, as she sighed out. "So….what for a last name?"

"Well…" Daniel said shyly as he took her hands in his own and took a breath. "How about…Jackson?" He quickly looked up.

She stared at him…her eyes huge her face pale and he felt her hands tremble a bit in his own. "Jackson?" She whispered so softly Daniel wasn't even sure he heard it. "As in….."

"As in Mrs. Jackson." Daniel said as he held her eyes, "My wife." There was a long pause, Daniel's heart thudding so loudly then finally.

"Are you serious!" She asked confused, "Daniel, what the hell could you possible see in a broken down Air Force Colonel, like me!" She asked, "What could I possibly give you?"

"A child." Daniel said softly as he looked at her, "Our child." His eyes clouded, "Don't think that I'm asking you just because you're pregnant. That's not the case at all." He released her hands as he stood up and cupped her face, touching his forehead to hers, "I love you." He said earnestly, "I think I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. I saw how much you fought, how much you cared, and I saw how passionately you push yourself." He smiled at her, "I see more than you think…I see someone…who would give her life…so that others wouldn't have to suffer." He closed his eyes against the tears, "Janice, you sacrificed yourself to fulfill one wish." He looked back as her tears in his eyes, "The Lord of Nightmares said that you wished that I would survive…and I have!" He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs, "Do you think that you can find it in you to live for us now?"

Janice looked at him her eyes pooling with tears, as her hands came up to hold his. "Daniel…" She whispered.

"Please say yes." He pleaded, "I…I don't want to be alone anymore…I…I want to be with you! Please?"

She looked at him a moment longer, then a little smile smoothed onto lips, "Deirdre Jackson." She whispered, "It's….got a nice ring….I think."

"I think it does." Daniel smiled

"You sure you want me?" She asked, "I mean…I'm really similar to your Jack O'Neill…." She warned.

"I think I can handle it." Daniel whispered, "I love you, Janice." He said earnestly.

Slowly she smiled a little, "Janice O'Neill is in that alternate universe, Daniel." She looked up at him, "I'm Deirdre."

"As you say, Mrs. Jackson." Daniel said as she pulled him down to her and gently kissed her.

Fin'


End file.
